The Repository Missions
Town Mission(s) *Who am I to Judge? (12x Frayed Synthetic Cloth) *Things to Come (4x Common Steel) *Courage That Matters *Chapter Twelve - Combat (5x Impure Petroleum, 6x Salvaged Aluminum) *Chapter Five - Reproduction (12x Ragged Kevlar) *Chapter Nine - Venom (8x Average Biologic Chemical) *Supporting the Scribes :Completing the above mission opens access to the following missions. :*Even Flow (Choice of Stanch Wound, Vol 1, Renew, Vol 2, or Suck It Up, Vol 4) :*Zone Blitz (Choice of Combat Endurance, Vol 4 or Overwhelm, Vol 3) :*The Agony of Defeat (Choice of Shake It Off, Vol 4, Dash, Vol 2, or Lucky Break, Vol 3) :*Calling Your Bluff (Choice of Provoke, Vol 7 or Charge, Vol 3) :*Full of Holes (500x Heavy Pistol Ammunition, and choice of 500x Light Pistol Ammunition or 500x Medium Pistol Ammunition) :*Falling Stocks (Choice of Bull's Eye, Vol 3 or Agonizing Wound, Vol 4) *New Research :Completing the above mission opens access to the following missions. :*Forging Ahead (requires 135 Weaponry tradeskill) :**Forging Ahead (2) (requires 150 Weaponry tradeskill; Nameless Shredder Instructions) :*Craft of the Boot (requires 135 Armorcraft tradeskill) :**Craft of the Boot (2) (requires 164 Armorcraft tradeskill; Insulated Combat Boots Research) :*Shot for Shot (requires 135 Ballistics) :**Shot for Shot (2) (requires 150 Ballistics; LW Hellfire Shotgun Schematics) :*Anarchist's Recipe Guide (requires 135 Science tradeskill) :**Anarchist's Recipe Guide (2) (requires 164 Science tradeskill; Facemelter Bomb Schematics) :*Doctor's Table Reference (requires 135 Medicine tradeskill) :**Doctor's Table Reference (2) (requires 150 Medicine tradeskill; Muscular Regulator Schematics) :*Ecstasy of Cooking (requires 135 Cooking) :**Ecstasy of Cooking (2) (requires 135 Cooking; Brain Fumes Recipe) :**Brain Fumes (requires 164 Cooking tradeskill) NPC Faction Mission(s) Franklin's Riders Mission(s) *Thick is the Hide (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) *Hunger in the Pack (Group mission; +500 Franklin's Riders faction) *Blight on the Landscape (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) *Worse Than Its Bite (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) *Lost in the Mail (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) *Rarely Pure and Never Simple (30x Common Copper) *And Ye Shall Find (10x Standard Antiseptic) *Breaking the Bonds (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) **Breaking the Bonds (2) (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) **Breaking the Bonds (3) (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) **Breaking the Bonds (4) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction, choice of Heavy Rifle/Pistol Ammunition) **Tag and Bag (Repeatable; +500 Franklin's Riders faction, choice of Heavy Rifle/Pistol Ammunition) *Follow the Money (+500 Franklin's Riders faction, Plated Hard Hat, 8x Scrap Phosphorous Grenade) *Too Much to Bear (+500 Franklin's Riders faction, 13x Edible Egg, 13x Edible Vegetable *Appointed Rounds (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (2) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (3) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (4) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (5) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (6) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (7) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (8) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Appointed Rounds (9) (+1000 Franklin's Riders faction, 1 AP, Franklin's Rider Bridle) *Stranger Danger (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Stranger Danger (2) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Stranger Danger (3) (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) **Stranger Danger (4) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Stranger Danger (5) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) **Stranger Danger (6) (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) **Stranger Danger (7) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction) *Ride to Victory (requires level 43; +2500 Franklin's Riders faction, 1 AP, Franklin's Riders Hat, 5x Frayed Aramex) Tech Faction Mission(s) *Kelvin 506 **Kelvin 506 (2) (+825 Tech Faction, 4x Scrap Circuits) **Kelvin 506 (3) **Kelvin 506 (4) (+825 Tech Faction, 28x Average Gears, 14x Scrap Wires) **Kelvin 506 (5) (+825 Tech Faction, 32x Pen) Notes Completing the mission chains Tag and Bag, Stranger Danger, Appointed Rounds, New Research and Supporting the Scribes awards you the following Wastelander achievement: Category:The Repository